SpongeBob X (Series)
SpongeBob X (Suponjibobu Ekkusu) is a Japanese animated television series featuring SpongeBob SquarePants. The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. Its rated genres are: action, adventure, sci-fi and comedy. Plot Synopsis SpongeBob was in the middle of his fight with the Flying Dutchman until the Chaos Control took them all to another world which is the world of Edd. Episodes Season 1 #Chaos Control Freaks (Jp. Enter the SuperSpongeBob) #SpongeBob to the Rescue (Jp. Infiltrate! Area 99) #Missle Wrist Rampage (Jp. Flying Dutchman's Ambition) #Chaos Patty Chaos (Jp. Get the Chaos Patty) #Cracking Mr. Krabs (Jp. Clash!! SpongeBob vs Mr. Krabs) #Techno Teacher (Jp. Fierce Battle! School Wars #Party Hardly (Jp. Giant Free For All! Edd's House Party) #Satellite Swindle (Jp. Emergency Launch! X Cyclone) #The Last Resort (Jp. Sandy on the Beach) #Unfair Ball (Jp. Fierce Fight! SpongeBob Baseball Team) #Computer Spy (Jp. The Beautiful, Mysterious Theif Karen Arrives) #Beating Dutchman, Part 1 (Jp. Before the Attack on Dutchman's Base) #Beating Dutchman, Part 2 (Jp. After the Attck on Dutchman's Base) #That's What Friends are For (Jp. Chase After the Hero SpongeBob!) #Skirmish in the Sky (Jp. The Mobile Fortress Attacks) #Depths of Danger (Jp. On Sight! The Sunken Ship in Southern Sea) #The Adventures of Mr. Krabs and Hawk (Jp. Mr. Krabs! Clenched Fists of Anger) #The Dam Scam (Jp. Huge Shoot-out on the Savannah) #SpongeBob's Scream Test (Jp. The Ghost of King Boom Boo in the Old Castle) #Cruise Blues (Jp. Departure! Egg Fort II) #Fast Friends (Jp. Speed Match! SpongeBob vs Rolf) #Little Jellyfish Lost (Jp. Summer Vacation Jellyfish Observation Diary #Emerald Anniversary (Jp. Mayhem! 6 Chaos Patties) #How to Catch a Sponge (Jp. Wild SpongeBob! Strategic Capture Operation) #A Dastardly Deed (Jp. The Last Chaos Patty) #Countdown to Chaos (Jp. The Birth of Super SpongeBob) Season 2 *Note: This season was part of series 1 in Japan. #Pure Chaos (Jp. The Beginning of the Disaster) #A Chaotic Day (Jp. The Puzzle of the Liquid Life Form, Chaos) #A Robot Rebels (Jp. Sandy the Captive) #Head's Up, Squidward! (Jp. Dutchman Carrier Battle) #Revenge of the Robot (Jp. Gamma the Wanderer) #Flood Fight (Jp. The Scream of Perfect Chaos) #Project: Plankton (Jp. The Puzzle of Project Plankton) #Plankton Knows (Jp. SpongeBob the Fugitive) #SpongeBob's Big Break (Jp. Escape From Prison Island) #Plankton World (Jp. Threat From Outer Space) #Dutchman's Revenge (Jp. Space Colony ARK Battle) #Showdown in Space (Jp. Debbie's Request, Everyone's Request) #Defective Detectives (Jp. The Seaotix Detective Agency) #Sunblock Solution (Jp. Dutchman Corporation) #Dutchman for Present (Jp. We Can See the Light!) #A Date to Forget (Jp. Sandy, Love's Escape Journey?!) #Mean Machines (Jp. Huge Home Electronics Panic!) #Sewer Search (Jp. The Ridiculous Epic Spy Battle) #Prize Fight (Jp. SpongeBob Battle - Face Off!!) #A Wild Win (Jp. SpongeBob Battle - Finale!!) #Map of Mayhem (Jp. Decisive Battle on the Equator!!) #The Volcanic Adventure (Jp. SpongeBob VS Monster from the Underground) #The Beginning of the End (Jp. The Day the Earth Stood Still) #Running Out of Time (Jp. Morning of Farewells) #Friends 'Til the End (Jp. Edd's Long Journey) #A New Start (Jp. Memories of the Wind) Season 3 #A Cosmic Call (Jp. A Messenger from Meteoric Shower) #Cosmic Crisis (Jp. The Space Ship Blue Tyclone) #H2Whoa (Jp. The Water Planet, Hydoo) #An Enemy In Need (Jp. Flying Dutchman Appearance!) #A Chilling Discovery (Jp. The Battle of Icepalace!) #Desperately Seeking SpongeBob (Jp. Young Girl's Jungle Trap) #Galactic Gumshoes (Jp. Seaotix Goes Into Space) #Trick Sand (Jp. Plankton's Rebirth) #Ship of Doom (Jp. The Betarex Battle Ship Attack!) #An Underground Discovery (Jp. The Secret of the Underground Valley) #Station Break-In (Jp. The Space Stronghold, Metal Plant) #A Betarex Melee (Jp. Clash! SpongeBob vs Plankton) #Mission: Match-Up (Jp. The Seaotix Shocking Love Love Operation!) #Clash in the Cloister (Jp. Cross the Galaxy Pathway!) #Teasing Time (Jp. The Black Trap) #A Revolutionary Tail (Jp. Downfall of the Crumbling Planet) #The Planet of Misfortune (Jp. Please Marmolim!) #Terror on the Tyclone (Jp. Dutchman Fleet's Reveal) #Sponge Hunt (Jp. Cafe Seaotix) #Belkova Strikes Back (Jp. The Truth of the Betarex) #The Sosmo Conspiracy (Jp. The Assassin, Plankton) #Eye Spy (Jp. The Lost Planet) #Agent of Mischief (Jp. The Day of Evolution) #The Light in the Darkness (Jp. Decisive Battle! Dark Boak) #A Fearless Friend (Jp. For Your Sake, I Can Do It) #So Long SpongeBob (Jp. The Place Where the Planets Were Born) Voice Actors Japanese English Dutch French Program History United States *FoxBox/4Kids TV (2011-2016) *The CW (Jan 3, 2017-present) Japan *TV Tokyo (April 6, 2011-March 28, 2012) Canada *YTV (2013-2016; revived late 2016-present) Germany *Jetix (2012-2017) *Kabel Eins (2017-present) Chile *Rock&Pop (2015-present) United Kingdom *CITV (2012-2014) *Jetix (2012-2016) Australia *Network Ten (2012) *Seven Network (2013-2014) *Nine Network (2014-present) Ireland *RTE Two (2012-2016) *RTE One (2016-present) Italy *Fox Kids (2012-2013) *Jetix (2012-2013) *Italia 1 (2013-2014) *K-2 (2018-2019) South Korea *JEI (2017-2018) Trivia *TBA Category:SpongeBob X Category:Spin-Offs Category:Anime